Slip of the Hand
by CyanideOrchid
Summary: Like a rickety column of dominos it took very little to set them all off, just one little slip of the hand.
1. Fevers, chills, and ramen

_Slip of the hand – Like a rickety column of dominos it took very little to set them all off, just one little slip of the hand._

**Author's Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, and truthfully, I haven't even completed it! Like a friend of mine I really love this couple. I was a little tired of the lack of really long fanfiction. Long ones make me really happy xD. ; So don't tear my head off. I'll be rating this mature because I do plan to have mature graphic chapters. This is an OLDER Sakura not Young 13-16 year old, eww, no. No in this story Sakura is 22 years old at most.

I know that Kakashi is no longer ANBU. : Blargh.

Please leave comments, this is my first fanfic ever that I'm desperately trying to complete. And yes, a lemon to boot. I'm so tasteless. D:

I don't have a beta so there will likely be mistakes as I am very lazy about writing.

Edit: D: Fixing spacing. It's a little strange, this site. I apologize. TT

_Chapter Rating_: **Mild** **contact.**

**-----------------------------------------------**

It had all started after a fated visit to the hospital, after an unfortunate ANBU mission to the fire nation. It had all started weeks prior during said mission that, upon passing through a secluded river side village, the team contracted a virus while stocking up on supplies. After coming in contact with the infected locals the team's health declined drastically within the first hour of their departure. Not a day into their official mission were they already dancing dangerously on defeat. The added weight of the sickness, and the rain, made for deadly conditions that they could scarcely come out of unharmed. In a whirlwind of aches and pains, not totally related to the long journey the team had stopped momentarily to rest. Fevers were breaking out amongst the small groups, vision hazy beneath their painted masks that had become entirely bothersome in their unfit state.

Kakashi could recall arguing with a fellow operative that there was no way to head back now when they were so close to their objective. The caravan would be arriving in the next day and they were right on schedule. Traps were set, albeit clumsily, and they were prepared. The copy ninja, as expected, had anticipated being ambushed and sprung into action. What he had not anticipated was chasing the enemy straight into a trick wire trap. Fortunately for him the explosion was mild, the shrapnel instead lodging into his replacement, and less seriously in his shoulders and thigh. Luckily an operative in a hushed bird mask pulled him down in time. In the end they completed their mission, completely worn down. The trip back to Konoha was laden with disaster. By the time they reached the village, two days late, their fevers were raging, dehydrated by their lack of desire to drink and eat, a little confused, but no less happy to be home. However, not moments before reaching the gate did their esteemed leader crashed; the infamous copy ninja unconscious and raging with fever was taken directly to the hospital for immediate care.

He awoke day's later still in uniform, lying flat on his back beneath a thin cotton sheet. The texture felt cheap and scratchy, he knew exactly where he was even before the detestable scent of disinfectant and bleach reached his conscious senses. His brow furrowed, why was he lying in a sick bed instead of his own bed back home, avoiding Tsunade's requests to turn in his reports, or Gai's constant pestering to join him for a few drinks around the block. Lately it seemed he was being invited around for everything. If it wasn't for a stroll around the bar from Genma and Gai, it was a request to get ramen with Naruto, or to come around for dinner. Perhaps he was paranoid, but Kakashi got the sinking impression that others found his lonesome state at his age unacceptable and deemed it their responsibility to make sure he had enough contact and support to get him through his difficult time.

With a sigh he sunk back into the less than comfortable hospital mattress and stared at the depressing white washed walls and the dim light coming through the faded curtains. It was uncomfortable at best, but he'd been through much worse. It was an emotional haven, no screaming Gai, or loud mouthed brats. Not that Naruto was a brat; he had grown up in the years he'd known the young Shinobi. Twenty-two years of age, an adult. Running a bandaged hand through his stark grey hair, ruffling the nest and upsetting his hitate. His fingers slipped deftly beneath the offending headgear and rubbed his sharingan. Despite the hospital being a quite reprieve, he was dreadfully bored, and groped his upper body and pockets looking for the correct placement of his favorite volume of icha icha tactics he had brought along on the mission. However due to his unfortunate illness, and the rain, he had not found time to read it. When he did not find the book on his person he lazily draped a hand over the side of the bed, fingertips falling on a small end table, stumbling over the edge onto something smooth and soft, up and over, gracelessly cupping what he thought at first to be a firm pillow and giving it a delicate squeeze. A resounding crack to the side of his skull told him that he had just likely felt up his nurse.

Cradling his injury in both arms he awkwardly sat up and felt about the area, it was quite tender. He looked over sheepishly, apologizing profusely, expecting her to storm away, or hit him again, but he did not see in front of him a faceless victim, a helpless nurse, what he saw was something, someone, he hadn't seen in months. Hissing mad like a cat, bright emerald orbs seething. Soft high cheeks stained deep red, angry lips moving quickly emitting a high pitched frequency previously thought to be heard only by canines. It wasn't until the young woman stood in a flurry of pink and white raising a clipboard high above her head and pummeling the poor man until he spoke, cover his face and fighting for some semblance of control. He sang her name out nervously, fingers fumbling for a grip around her wild hands and wrists.

"Sakura Sakura, I'm so sorry, I was merely looking for my book. Do you have any idea where it is?"

The girl, impossibly angry still, glared fiercely at her former sensei before clenching her teeth and reaching into her pocket roughly, fishing for something before she pulled out the small novel. It was a little beat around the edges, no doubt because of the rain, but he accepted it gingerly and held it flaccidly at his knees giving his former student a crinkle eyed smile. It was devastatingly charming, and Sakura could not hate the man for long. Still annoyed she made sure that she was brutal in testing his reflexes, which he succumbed to with a guilty grin. When she took his temperature he sighed in relief at the beeping and the look of pride in his student's eyes.

"Groping aside, it would appear you are good as new, perhaps better." Sliding her pen into her extensive pockets, she let her arms slip to her sides, the clipboard bouncing against her hips.

When she didn't move, and continued smiling innocently at his bed Kakashi couldn't ignore it any longer and ventured a peek up.

"Yes?" He asked warily, knowing that look. She wanted a favor, and he could only imagine why.

His hand slipped into his hair again and he gave a breathy sigh. "What do you want, Sakura?" His former student chuckled before sitting once more in the chair that had been upturned in her struggle to kill him only moments ago. Now back on its legs she leaned forward and smiled once more.

"I've just missed you, my favorite Kakashi-Sensei."

Kakashi grinned beneath his mask, giving the girl, no, woman a pat on the head. He stupidly answered

"I'm your only Kakashi-Sensei" before he could put a stop to it.

Why was he treating her like she was twelve years old? She was a full grown woman now. However, despite all this he could not help but feel she was years and years younger. Untouched by certain degrees of grief that would turn that youthful expression to stone, and those brilliant gems to dull lifeless rocks. He was interrupted in his thoughts by the same girl in front of him, now leaning back into her chair, crossing her ankles and placing his clipboard in her lap.

"I was thinking," She began, "We haven't done anything together in a long time. Perhaps after work…"

Kakashi stopped her before she could ask anymore. He had just gotten back after an excruciating ordeal, all he wanted was to go home and enjoy a day of sleeping in before he was pulled away for another mission.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea, Sakura." He annunciated with her name, silently amending this to mean no was final. But Sakura never gave up, her complacent expression switched out for an instantaneous scowl. Her arms crossed, ankles bobbed along her knee in mock exasperation.

"So you get a free squeeze and I don't even get dinner?"

Kakashi's nervous chuckle was cut short by the room door bursting open, a wind tussled Naruto half walking, half jogging into the room to his Sensei's bed. He looked relieved to see him letting out a low whistle. As long as the copy Nin was holding one of his ridiculous books, it was deemed that he was healthy enough to not warrant any worry. The blonde man sunk into the bed and slapped his knees, looking to Sakura in mock seriousness.

"Will he be discharged today?" Sakura leaned back in her chair and sighed. She didn't know what to tell him, it was difficult to say, but gauged her Sensei's reaction who looked absolutely horrified at the idea of having to sit with Naruto while he devoured several bowls of ramen, then to be subjected to a night of drinking at the bar.

"Yes, I see no reason to keep him, he's completely healthy." She flipped through the thick pages quickly before letting them fall. Naruto let out a whoop and jumped to his feet before declaring his hankering for a bowl of Ichiraku's weekly special. Kakashi, who grew to hate Ramen and warm sake in the last several months, visibly despaired. Sakura noticed at once, and wanting her compensation and to save her Sensei, she spoke up above the hoopla.

"Except we made plans, isn't that right?"

Kakashi sighed, pocketing his book. He was clearly not getting any of the privacy he desired, now or later it seemed. The two bickered for a bit about noise levels and open windows despite the only window in the room being firmly closed. He wondered, sitting there with his hands in his lap, what the weather was like. Was it still warm and humid like when he returned? Or had a chill come in? Further more, how long had he been out? Sakura hadn't said anything; she merely blocked his nightstand with her chest resulting in a rather awkward situation. Kakashi looked down into the palms of his hands and gave the air a soft squeeze, his lazy eye staring intently at the space between. She had certainly filled out in recent years; his lingering absence had created in his mind's eye a never changing figure, constant and ever lasting. To see her fully grown and no longer a sixteen year old girl was slightly more devastating than he would have liked to think.

Naruto, ever the gentleman, stopped their conversation to look at his sighing sensei. Figuring something to be wrong with the man's hands the boy looked down at his preoccupied friend and then to Sakura who was slowly working her ways around the bases. Kakashi somewhere in the back of his conscious registered Naruto asking him whether or not his hand hurt. Receiving nothing but a late smile from the one eyed shinobi, he dropped the question, and instead fixing his attention on their female companion who was rising from her chair. Beating down her long white coat Sakura scribbled something along the bottom of the board and began to walk out.

"Consider yourself released, I know you don't like hospitals, but I'd like you to come in for a check up sometime during the week." _She knew he wouldn't_

"We have no idea what you've contracted so I'm not sure we've completely cured it." _Not that he cares._

"Your fever has become less serious but you might still have symptoms. Weakness, cough, nausea, you name it. I hate to discharge you this early you know, but we need all beds we can get."

Kakashi and Naruto joined Sakura in leaving the small curtained room leading to the entrance. The moment they entered the waiting room dozens of bleary eyes looked up at them. Tissues and cool compresses were pressed against the faces of shivering children, all clearly carrying symptoms of the virus Kakashi's team brought in. Sakura looked at the older Ninja and frowned.

"It's highly contagious, and we have no vaccine. It's a miracle I've lasted this long, granted it's only been a day or two, but Shizune's already sniffling and Tsunade hasn't left her office." The pair looked to Naruto, who would no doubt catch it as well. With a few parting words the trio left each other's company, but not without Sakura shouting orders for Kakashi to meet her back in the waiting room in five hours after she completed her shift.

Once outside Kakashi had full intention of going home to sleep off his remaining lethargy in the comfort of his own sheets and pillows instead of the dry pasty linen that covered his previously occupied hospital bed. Scratching the back of his head he made his way down the steps and entered the fairly empty streets of Konoha. Momentarily forgetting he was still in uniform he reached on reflex to the pocket at his hip for his book. Only when he caught his reflection in a shop's window did he set off for home in a quick fashion. Once in proximity of his apartment he slowed to a crawl to give himself time to think. Gai was no doubt outside his door waiting to ambush him. Such a greeting could be put off, the familiar chakra signals beating at him like secondary hearts. Naruto was already off in the other direction making Kakashi incredibly happy even if his weary expression didn't show it. The familiar sight of the pealed yellow building brought a flood of warmth to his being and a spring in his lazy step.

With the energy of a man twice his age he climbed the aged steps, careful of the third floor landing and the conspicuously hidden hole just inches from the last step. A notice was posted to his door, mentioning wet paint. It was weeks old but thanks to it he did notice that his door was a lovely shade of pearl, now matching the hall's interior. With a crinkled smile he unlocked his door and walked into the sauna that was his living space. _If only they spent as much time on the outside as they did the inside_. Kakashi thought to himself with glee, falling face forward into his bed. A thin cloud of dust erupted around him as he rolled onto his side to breath. Perhaps he should have taken Naruto up on his offer to 'water his plants'.

With his mind free to wander, and there being very little to wander over, Kakashi began to run through the afternoon one more time. It had been pleasant to bask in the company of his former students despite their annoying quirks and noise levels. It had reminded him of their time together years ago as team seven. No amount of separate tutelage could dissuade them from their old ways. It was refreshing, and nostalgic in the worst way possible. Rolling to his back he folded his hands along his stomach pausing to heave a deep sigh. However they were different. More mature, experienced, and something he couldn't put his finger on. Perhaps it had been due to his close brush with death that he suddenly found himself walking down memory lane.

Disrobing he mused on past years, until he was fully dressed in his standard flak vest and long sleeved attire bounding from roof to roof in hopes to reach the Memorial before sundown. It was there he spent the remaining daylight speaking with his old friend until it became impossible to adequately judge the distance from his face to the ground, a stunning feat for the yet feverish jonin. New moon, he thought to himself, excellent conditions for hiding, but he was grateful nothing leapt out at him on his way home. On one particular roof he could spot the hospital, just minutes away from his own home. It was no doubt after the time Sakura had specified for him to meet her, but he couldn't help but feel obligated to show up anyway.

He felt immediately guilty as a shock of pink hair came into view just inside the double doors of the waiting room. Shoulders slumped forward and an excuse in hand he silently pushed them back to walk inside. He was met by the same horde of misery, watching Sakura as she turned to face him. Instead of anger he was met with an expression of utter exhaustion. Words began to fall from her pale lips falling on dead ears. The young medic straightened her back, a light cracking noise dissipating the silence as she made her way to his slouched form in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, I was supposed to get off hours ago but the nurses are dropping like flies and there aren't enough on call medics to take care of the night shift. A few of us have stayed behind to assist the incoming patients, but there just isn't enough help and more are arriving by the hour."

Kakashi did notice an increase in patients.

"I'm thinking Tsunade would really like a word with you on where you picked this up. That is, if she gets over it herself." Sakura joked, running a hand through her sweat dampened hair.

He could see the fatigue in her eyes; if she had his opinion he would say she looked worse than anyone in the building. With a kind smile he ruffled her hair affectionately, she was a hard worker. However, something happened that had never happened before. Strands of pink hair wound around a metal catch in his fingerless gloves that bound his hand in place. They shared a sheepish laugh as her fingers brushed his now and then to unravel the worsening mess. Sakura's humored voice rang out over the quiet alcove

"I hope your hands are clean, Kakashi-Sensei" His single dark hooded gaze fixated on the small woman in front of him, an awkward silence filtering in.

"I'm no longer your Sensei, Sakura" His hands stilled, eyes and mind captured by a morbid curiosity as he watched her hands move diligently to completely free herself, every sway of her upper body in hopes to stay on her feet and movement brought a waft of something unfamiliar; the heavy odor of disinfectant medicine and flora., sadly reminiscent of a funeral home. With a dignified tug she was free allowing both their arms to flop like dead things to their hips. Sakura merely smiled much like their favorite kyubi while rubbing her head soothingly.

"Well I can't just call you 'Kakashi', we're not exactly friends. Besides, it's more of a habit" She rationalized, not feeling their conversation was anything more than a relief from her busy work load.

Kakashi never felt much loneliness in the past; it wasn't exactly something he could afford to dwell on as a ninja. After his friends left this world, he vowed to never do to someone what their deaths did to them. Unfortunately his work as Team Seven's sensei had flung all that nonsense out the window. Numerous deadly situations had made him feel more like a responsible parent than anything. Learning to take complete care of his students in combat had greatly disrupted his comfort on the battle field. However he missed the attachment, though he would never admit it, he secretly enjoyed eating out with the hyperactive Naruto, and Sakura's fussing. He never knew it until he continued his off-and-on-again work as ANBU once more.

There you worked with complete strangers, looking out for you alone, and never risking anything if it jeopardized the mission. However, the absence from this way of life made the hole in his life grow ever larger. They had been cooperative group of skilled professions, but that's all they ever would be to him, and he them. Just sitting in the hospital that afternoon had been incredibly encouraging, there just wasn't anyway to say so without embarrassing himself to no end. At the time he had blamed it on Gai and Genma for spoiling him before and after missions with trips to the bar, and the afternoons spent at Ichiraku's with Naruto.

So, if he had never felt any of that loneliness, why did it feel as though his insides had just fallen out of his body? His eye opened in shock before closing in a characteristic crinkle. But ah, he did not blame her for saying so. It was true, unfortunate as it was, he had never taken the time to get to know her while she was young, or even as she grew. How much had changed? Did she still live in the same house? Or did she move out? Surely she couldn't still be living with her family; that would be downright silly.

"I have faith in you, Sakura; it's just something you have to work on."

"Yes," she agreed with a weary smile "and fortunately we have time ahead of us to do so."

"Pardon?" He asked; his slouch stiffening.

"Well," she started with a warm smile that he knew would melt his resolve in seconds, "we will have to reschedule our dinner date. It seems I won't be leaving the hospital for…who knows."

So she hadn't forgotten. For a moment the copy Nin had been hopeful that Sakura would forget the entire thing and call it all off. Though as serious as she was about her work, she was equally serious about free meals as well. He grinned internally at the thought, but as they stood awkward facing one another he had a chance to finally look at her. Call it morbid curiosity (and for the next few weeks he would be) but he was deeply interested in her maturation. How long had it truly been since he last saw her? How many times had he asked himself that that afternoon? His thoughts were broken by her abrupt farewell, describing a child with a serious rash along his backside that wasn't going to clear up by itself. He nodded in understanding, lifting a hand to ruffle her hair only to hesitate, instead opting for a light wave as she retreated back to the main seating room, shuffling through charts along the wall.

Kakashi let himself out, greeted by a cool night breeze. He would be leaving his window partially open that night to take full advantage of the light weather. He wasn't yet halfway down the street before he was accosted by Genma, flanked on both sides by two beautiful women both equally pink in the cheeks. Their clothes were askew in a manner that did not require any questioning. It was clear his dear friend was heading home from the bar, with quite the hall to boot. Unfortunately for Kakashi he was spotted immediately. Genma made his way over to the slouched figure, fingers buried partially in his pocket. Was the world against him reading his beloved books today? It would seem so. Largely in part hoisted by his female companions, Genma slurred something that sounded halfway between a welcome and a greeting, his senbon dangling precariously from his lower lip. One of the women propped her head on Genma's shoulder and directed her attention to the masked Nin in front of her.

"Are you an old man?" She asked with a laugh.

Genma began to lead the pair around the now stunned man, now running a self conscious hand through his tangled mess of hair. That sort of comment never made him react ever. It was a fact he grew up, his hair had always been that color. It wasn't a matter of age. And yet, coming from that striking, if not dead-drunk, young woman it were as though he'd been slapped in the face by a brittle wind. He watched them zigzag across the narrow street, the woman's hair catching fire under the streetlamp baring resemblance to a certain medic nin with the same haircut. Did this mean he cared about Sakura's opinion of him? Well naturally, he thought, when she'd dismissed him as something foreign like a third cousin he'd felt a sinking sadness, but this had been unadulterated panic.

Kakashi spent the rest of the night looking at his reflection in the window, a dreary dying cactus wilting on the corner of the sill. It was a fickle thing, much like a woman. Some days it would look perky and full of life. Others it would pitch a fit for weeks, drooping at odd angles and becoming rather discolored. He wondered, idly, if it had anything to do with its infrequent watering. Living proof, or in this case dying proof, that he was less nurturing than the deserts of Suna A long sigh passed his parched lips at the mere thought of the sand country. He rose from his rumpled sheets and made his way to his fridge, searching the contents and finding it was quite empty save for two full ice trays.

He stared at the offending pieces of plastic, not recalling when he filled them. As he slipped his sandals on at the door he thought about the situations. Either he wandered in after a hectic mission requiring ice, then forgot, or wandered in after a hectic night at the bar requiring ice, then forgot, or perhaps it had been the work of one of his friends. Ah, but why? It was an itch he couldn't scratch or ignore even while immersed in his favorite Icha-Icha volume. He stopped at the first empty noodle stand he saw, sliding easily onto one of the worn wooden stools. The steam that rose from the broth was intoxicating; this would be his first real meal since his return. With his paycheck he had planned on having something expensive as a treat, however with no report written or turned in, no word of pay. Tsunade was a horrible woman, holding his pay over his head in exchange for detailed reports.

A quiet sigh and the cracking of wood intruded on his silent nasty musings about his lovely yet deadly boss. He turned his head slowly, disinterest obvious in his slack gaze. He was shocked, however, to see that it was the very same pink haired kunoichi he had left at least an hour ago. Her skin and face were sickly under the harsh artificial lighting of the shop. A shadow passed over her back as she set the bowl down, wiping her chin lazily, looking down at her full bowl with unease. He couldn't help the smile that came so easily when it came to his former students.

"You know they make napkins for that sort of thing." He joked, gripping the chair between his legs and swinging around on the stool to face her.

Sakura nearly leapt a foot in the air, '_what inappropriate behavior for a ninja, to have her guard down like that'_ Kakashi thought, using his heels to propel him side to side on the old stool. The young woman looked startled at first, but her eyes softened realizing there was no danger.

"You startled me Sensei." A cool silence passed between them, only broken by the sound of a bowl hitting the table in front of him. He twirled to meet it with a sigh. A feminine laugh sounded from his left followed by a promise not to watch him eat. To prove her point Sakura turned in her chair to face the other direction, leaning on the counter top twirling her chopsticks idling between her fingers. Kakashi hesitated a fraction of a second before tugging his mask to this chin, dipping into his noodles immediately. Through the slurps and clattering of bowls they carried on a casual conversation laden with unimportance and space. They both seemed detached, Kakashi knew why he was, but there was something different in his young student's voice.

"…Did you fill my ice tray?" he asked, turning his head to look at her uneasily with his uncovered eye.

Sakura, still not facing him, visibly shook with what he assumed to be laughter. He was correct when she raised her head to tip back a little while choking on her ramen. He didn't see what was so amusing about breaking and entering, but by her reaction he could adequately assert his notion that it was not her. Perhaps he had just forgotten. With a large slurp and clatter Kakashi sighed, slouching on his stool wishing for a back to lean against. Urging his mask back up he swiveled in his chair to face the pink-haired Kunoichi.

"Naruto was over there to collect your mail a few times." She murmured, coughing lightly into the crook of her elbow. She ventured a look over her shoulder, seeing the empty bowl; she turned completely around to resume eating with the ability to talk to her Sensei instead of the wall of the ramen house. Through his mask he sipped water, wondering exactly where that mail was. Sakura, sensing his thoughts exactly, grinned into her bowl while finishing a mouthful.

"I put mine on top of the dresser, though I'm sure Naruto set it wherever he wanted," _Before snooping about his apartment looking for something personal._ Kakashi thought to himself with a sigh. How hadn't he seen it coming? He allowed her to eat in silence, his mind reeling for something to talk about. She coughed again, quickly drinking back her entire glass of water. It reminded him.

"How were the others?"

"Stable condition as yourself but I'm keeping Haruki for another day or so to completely heal that leg of his."

Kakashi hadn't been aware his teammates sustained any lasting injury on the mission other than a few lacerations and bruises, as well as wounded pride. At his questioning look she rubbed a finger under chin.

"When we brought him in he protested, and in the resulting fight he had a few fractures." Sakura laughed lightly, quite nervous and embarrassed it seemed. She went onto explain that in his state he could scarcely deflect even the nurse's solid punch to the gut.

"After all, when we first saw you come in we thought it was all a big fuss over nothing." _Unfortunately it seems as though we've single handedly brought on the plague._ Sakura's violence at the work place was an easy subject to grasp and he teased her torturously for it until the bills came for them separately. He fished in his pockets for money and coming up with none. In his lazy habit of daydreaming while changing out of uniform he forgot his coin purse in his ANBU uniform. If it weren't for Sakura he would perhaps be washing dishes until his hands were wrinkled prunes.

She laughed easily pulling out a few coins from her own pocket. He apologized sheepishly; relieved she was taking it so well. "It's just like you to come with no money Kakashi-Sensei, I bet you only sat down here knowing I'd pay your tab." He knew she was merely joking, but the unfamiliar feeling of shame overcame him, a warm blush surfacing his ears. "To tell the truth I hadn't noticed you sitting there. I was entirely slave to my own musings that I could have just easily sat down next to Naruto." The two began to hop down from their stools, Sakura pushing enough money for the two of them along the counter onto a shallow wooden dish. Brushing his lap of imaginary crumbs he watched Sakura pat down her long coat she had been using to sit on perhaps for an extra boost.

"That's alright Sensei, but this just means you owe me two dinners." With a weak, but no less serious, chuckle she turned and waved goodnight over her shoulder. The silver haired jonin ran a hand along his unruly hair with a heavy sigh and an even heavier heart. Since when did he raise such selfish children? Pocketing his hands he began the quiet walk home. The streets were unnaturally empty, even the bars had fewer patrons. He guessed it was the work of the virus his team had brought into the village. Kakashi just prayed that the Gods were merciful and would not reveal to the population exactly which team caused them misery. But more importantly than the wrath of the locals, was the wrath of one local in particular.

Apparently a favor was no longer a favor now that she was an adult. He'd expect such blatant disrespect from someone of Naruto's caliber, not Sakura's. But it couldn't be helped, not now. As much as he expected to dread it, he found he was somewhat looking forward to their next two formal meetings. Eating with Sakura had been an oddly pleasing experience. Unlike Naruto she actually chewed her food, and even more, she sacrificed her comfort at the bar to give him his own privacy without requesting to see his face. He let his fingers ghost over the cloth covering before falling once more to his pocket. He'd lost count at how many times in the past they'd try to see beneath it. He waved it off as a fluke, she was likely too tired from her shift to argue, probably wanting some privacy and quiet herself.

With a satisfied mind and belly he entered his apartment complex for hopefully the last time that night. Immediately he searched his place for all the missing mail. The contents were not what amused him, but where he found them that did. Some were placed by his cupboard, others were stashed on shelves. The most interesting was under his bed, three neat envelopes amongst the dust bunnies. He rubbed his masked chin before ripping open each one of them, finding in one small envelope an invitation to a party he would have never attended even if he had been in town. Nonetheless he looked at the lightly colored beige and gold trimmed card and flipped it open. He should have guessed, but the stamp on the front, or the names on the return address, but the meaning had escaped him until he read the greeting. It had been a wedding invitation for one of the members of Team Ten. He remembered their brief encounter as their team leader, and was a little shocked to see the brash woman Sakura often fought tooth and nail with over Sasuke had settled down, with a team mate no less.

He didn't know he had been sitting down until he felt his rear hit the bed in a light bounce. His fingers traced the outline of the wedding bells and the gold scripture. It had been signed personally with a little doodle requiring his attendance 'or else'. Despite the light hearted note he did not smile nor did he feel worried. He had a legitimate excuse this time. His hands rested between his knees, sighing deeply at the invitation before discarding it in the already growing pile of junk. He'd only gone through five more notices, bank statements, and various other things before he fished into the pile for the offending invite, stuffing it between two volumes of Icha-Icha above his bed. Gathering all the papers he slapped the pile into the garbage, reflecting in his kitchen on the contents.

Somehow he didn't feel as though he had been invited to a wedding. He'd felt as though he had been invited to a funeral, all the emotions that came with it, the tightness, and the discomfort, the need to get away and separate himself from the event. He'd had his share amount of invites to important events, none of which evoked quite as strong a reaction as this. Frustrated he tossed the rest of the mail away without looking at their contents and prepared himself for bed. That night while lying soundlessly, one arm flung over his eyes to shade from the impending dawn, he dreamed of opening little white cards with all his acquaintances' names etched in gold. The pile seemed never ending; each time getting bigger with the feeling he'd never see an end. He awoke to the sound of a crash and a cold draft. The kunai under his pillow was instantly in hand, body crouched amongst his sheets. But the only threat that existed was the open window and the potted cactus that now lay on its side in the debris of soil and clay. The sweat began to cool along his brow as he fetched a dust pan from behind his dresser and a thick bristled brush. Scooping up the remains he took the sorry looking plant to the garbage. With the pan tipped at a slight angle he stared at the mess for what felt like minutes before retracting his hand.

He felt horrible, but if he had to endure, so did his little friend.

--------------------------------------

So that's the end of chapter one. So happy to be finished with it. I completed a large portion of this in the school library with a very beige font. xD So if there are mistakes I missed it's because of that.

Again, please leave comments, I love them.

Chapter two is already two pages in and I should be finished with it soon. :3 I'd love your suggestions and pointers. I'm researching the series on the side while I write so if someone dies in the next few chapters and I write them as still here. D': Please endure?

Love you.


	2. I don't owe you a thing

**Author's Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Welcome to chapter two. xD I'm surprised I'm actually sticking with something for once. I took **ifItwasnt4KakashiIwouldLoveYou**'s advice and fixed the spacing on chapter one, as well as worked the suggestion into chapter two. So hopefully this is easier to read x3 !!!!

I love your support and insight, it has helped me to continue to write chapter two. I'm still a college student but I will try to make an update at least weekly giving me time to edit and complete long chapters for your reading pleasure :3 This chapter is primarily Sakura's POV, but will alternate between the two.

Hurrah for OOC/Made-up Genma. 8D

_Chapter rating_: Safe. Ox

---

Sakura awoke much like she always did, early, and slowly. She was never one to appreciate the early hours of dawn, and contrary to her hyperactive teammate she did not wake up refreshed and ready to combat the day. If at all possible she felt even _less_ ready to combat the day. Dragging her stiff body from her bed she gave a great yawn before going through the motions of getting ready for work. Bread was in the toaster, a glass of milk she would likely fail to finish was sitting there prepared for consumption. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was aware of her declining health since the night prior at the noodle shop with her former Sensei.

She had done her best to cover every cough and to finish every noodle in her bowl no matter how ill the contents made her feel. She hadn't wanted it, but it was close and she had been too tired to cook for herself. Today was likely to be a little slower; she thought almost optimistically, how could it get any busier? Sakura was sadly mistaken when she walked into the waiting room that, if at all possible, was even fuller than yesterday. Fevers were peaking and the academy had been shut down until further notice. This was an epidemic. No doubt pamphlets were already being distributed to families across the village on how to combat this. Guards were sent out on any mission possible to keep themselves healthy.

She had a meeting with Tsunade that afternoon; instructions were neatly scrawled on a note in her locker requesting a meeting in her office. She wondered if it was about their issue with overcrowding in the hospital. Tugging a hand through her rough bed head and washing her face, Sakura left the hospital and took off in quick strides towards the Hokage's office. It was a short ways but she found that her energy was considerably drained. She met with Tsunade face to face, with the entire office between them of course. The older woman was wrapped in a heated blanket holding a mound of tissues to her nose. Tonelessly Sakura listed off all the available information she had on the symptoms, the way they were treating it, and how big of a threat it was. They silently agreed that it would probably be best to quarantine the village, but there was no good way of doing so without calling attention onto themselves.

"If our enemies knew we were this weak it wouldn't take long for them to-to-t'atchu!"

"I understand Shishou that would not be a wise decision. The Academy is already down until it has run its course. It has easily attacked children, but affects adults and younger adults of age 15 to 40 slowly, but with lasting damage. I'm suspecting that it may have something to do with chakra"

"So you're saying what? That it's attacking shinobi?"

"A little bit harder, maybe, we all know a cold can hinder a mission, but that young ANBU, we broke his leg with little effort, he was severely weakened and not just his body. It felt like…A leak, or a cap. But it's just an assumption; I haven't had the chance to completely examine him."

Tsunade looked severe for a moment, releasing her nose and allowing her hand to fall to the table. She'd been incapacitated nearly a week now, fighting it off with strong sake and every attempt to cure a cold that the village had. They tried everything from herbal supplements to superstitious nonsense, even gambling; Though Sakura had a feeling that was just a lie. Realization hit the pair moments later, followed by a few choice curses from the older woman. Her fist smacked the desk scattering scrolls and tissues onto the floor spilling into a bigger mess. Shizune entered with a cloth around her nose at the sound, looking for the source expecting Tsunade's pet to be the cause of the entire ruckus while holding a scroll in hand. Instead she was met by the fierce glare of her Shishou, shrinking back into the wall with Sakura.

"Those fools, it must have been a trap. Knowing they would return to the village they first infected my men _knowing_ it would then in return infect the village! It's brilliant, but dangerous. Shizune I want you to send word to any healthy jonin out on missions to stay away. I don't care what they do, they can go sunbath in Suna for all I care but they cannot come back."

"Tell them to send word with the messenger where they will be staying, and to expect to be called on at any moment and to be aware that this is not by any means a vacation."

_Then why did you bring up sunbathing in Suna?_ Sakura murmured to herself. Before Shizune slid out the door she relayed the scroll she was holding and a whispered mission. Tsunade visibly stiffened before murmuring _"Send him in"_ Moments later a haggard looking Kakashi came into view, raising his hand with a cheerful "Yo." That did not fit his still run down appearance. From her corner she watched as he handed over his report that was savagely stripped from his grip and eyed carefully. Tsunade asked many questions, particularly about the village they stopped in. Kakashi said there hadn't been anything out of the ordinary. The village had been aware they were ill and attempted to '_keep their germs to themselves'_. It seemed legit, and yet the questions kept coming until Kakashi, out of patience, fell into an ever deeper slouch.

"Listen, my most esteemed godaime," Sakura could have sworn Tsunade had 'ch'ed'

"I know the situation was bad, but we never intended to bring you back anything than the mission objective."

"I know that you imbecile, but because of the observations of my apprentice here, we think it might have been a personal attack." Before Kakashi could ask Tsunade went into their joint hypothesis, which would hopefully turn into paranoia in the next few days. At the finish she waited for Kakashi's input.

"It's possible others could have passed through, we didn't ask any questions, and we thought it was a simple bout of the flu or a cold. The village was very convenient from where we were…Tsunade." He suddenly looked quite serious.

"I am well and prepared for another mission. Please, if you will, allow me to take my team back out to that village to gather information."

"Absolutely not!" Sakura rang out, pushing herself into standing. She walked forward looked alarmed.

"Not only is Haruki still ill, we are not sure if this disease is only affecting your body, or your body and your channels. We don't know what this is or how it could harm you."

"Sakura."

"You could be putting you and your teammates in danger by doing this without allowing us to check you out, not to mention the village. If you…"

"Sakura!"

"I'm your attending physician and I prohibit you from going on missions and will be, as soon as I step out this door, filing to take you from active duty until further notice!"

Kakashi's frame visibly stiffened, his strained muscles clenching and unclenching. He was enraged, how dare she overstep her boundaries like that? She had no right to do such a thing; he did not have the confidence to say she couldn't, however, by the calculating look in Tsunade's eyes, he knew she could.

"I agree with Sakura, Kakashi I'll be personally removing you and your team from active duty until we get this straightened out. Sakura, I want you to study this like your job depended on it. And incidentally, it does. And in the future please leave the decisions and threats to me, if you will. The both of you are dismissed."

Walking out the door the two competed for the fastest storm-out in record. Neck and neck both incensed, Sakura for being threatened and argued against, Kakashi for being held back and unable to rectify his own careless mistake. He barely registered the woman's voice beside him above their sandals hitting the hard hallway.

"Looks like you owe me a weeks worth of—"

"I don't owe you a thing, Sakura."

He hissed through clenched teeth. This thing, this woman, just ruined every chance he had to remedy the biggest mistake he'd made in his career. They could have done without the extra food; the extra time they had could have been spent training, or relaxing, not wandering into a neutral village in search of a few unnecessary packets of dried foodstuffs. He could kick himself; unfortunately Sakura was already unintentionally doing so for him. When the bright rays of sun blinded him for a fraction of a second she was already gone; using the rooftops to get to the hospital quickly. And good riddance, he thought savagely, kicking a full sized rock into the street. Perhaps he would work on this pent up energy with Naruto in a friendly sparing match. It'd been a while since he'd kicked some sense into the poor kid. With his destination in mind he disappeared in a puff of dry smoke.

------------------------------------

Sakura's remaining shift consisted of medicine distribution as well as pamphlet folding when she wasn't doing anything particularly taxing or when her coworkers found she needed a break. The orange and black leaflets reminded her of Naruto and that blinding suit he used to insist on wearing. She wondered idly how he was doing and if he was showing any sign of illness yet. He had been near the hospital almost daily when Kakashi had come through, constantly asking if he was alright. She had to admit she had been worried at the time too. His fever had been spectacular when it peaked; she'd spent the entire night trying to bring it down. But fever or not there were still the other symptoms, plus numerous other overlooked things such as chakra levels. Reaching to her left for a mug of warm water with lemon she popped a few cold tablets she had been neglecting over her work. Several charts lay out in front of her; a crash course in human anatomy. She marked off where possible leaks or poisoning could have taken place, writing herself notes between folding the pamphlets.

She was still upset with her former sensei, but by sunset she had forgotten her anger and instead vouched to assist in the folding of pamphlets to ease the time. She was tired and the hospital was calming down enough that they had no need for her outstanding abilities.

Every hour a nurse came to check on her progress and by the seventh hour she came in to find a sleeping Sakura facing the ceiling in her chair, a half folded paper in her hands. Her notes, tedious and dark against the plain white map blended with the changing light, the faint orange and red hue of twilight casting rectangular shadows across her body and desk. She was pushed forward with a blanket draped over her shoulders; the nurse knowing full well that no matter how hard she pushed Haruno would never leave the hospital if there was work to be done. She had been working so hard this last week caring for all the patients as well as the few that trickled in with mission related injury. The woman was exhausted and deserved a nap, and in her personal opinion, a weeks vacation somewhere nice.

The night passed in a relatively easy manner, the staff was slowly getting used to the idea of treating one disease and sticking to a predictable course of action. Every once in a while they were interrupted, but with those who were on duty ceasing to cross into the village their work was a lot easier.

Around nine, however, they had a crisis on their hands. Sakura was awoken with a start as a nurse hammered on her door. A young child of around five years of age refused to wake, heavy with fever, and was crashing just down the hall. In a flurry of papers and blankets Sakura broke into a run. Her eyes were blurry and pained, and it hand nothing to do with her pounding headache.

One hour, a pile of cooling cloths, and one exhausted team later, the attending looked to the clock ticking on the wall. The minute seemed to be stuck on the second like the final morbid swing of a life's pendulum. It had been their first loss to the illness and to a child no less. It was devastating, but Sakura learned long ago to never cry over a life lost. That is, until she was in the safety of her own living room. Lifting the sheet to rest over the little boy's face she fell back a step, correcting her stumbling to stride largely from the room.

A hand fell on her shoulder from behind, startling her into dropping her clipboard.

"Sakura, go home. We have enough to worry about with the patients. We don't need one our finest medics to worry about too. Go home, get better, and then you can come back. There will be plenty of pain and suffering for you when you return." And to finalize this, the older gentle man gave her a polite shove towards the entrance.

She merely smiled at the kind gesture before brushing the hand from her shoulder, "I'm fine I can assure you, I just woke up so I'm a little groggy, and that's all."

He looked down at her through a veil of dark hair, his handsome stoicism boring into her. Shohei was known for being quite the lady-killer, finding more pleasure and excitement in his job than he ever did in the bed of a woman. Granted, she had gotten over her school girl crush ages ago, but that look always did wondrous things to her. She could not resist his subtle charm or his soothing presence. Even though she knew he was only telling her this because of the job Sakura couldn't help but will herself into believing he actually cared.

"Don't fool yourself. You look like shit." He blatantly murmured, his deep monotone voice filling the otherwise quiet corridor, reminding her exactly where she was. Sakura could not concur, but if she looked at all how she felt she was certain his judgment was correct. Unable to get out of this without arguing she merely nodded before promising to head home for the night to get some sleep, and to 'see how she felt in the morning.' Shohei, apparently mollified, merely nodded and strode off in the other direction.

Sakura slipped back into her office and closed the door. Shrugging into her jacket while looking out the window she brushed her hands down the front of vest. She wondered what time it was and if Ino was awake. The woman was the only person she knew she could go to at any time. But she was married now; it was harder to catch her alone. She took a side long glance to her desk in the dark to view the wedding picture that sat in its still iron frame. Chouji looked handsome in his non-descript formal attire standing sheepishly next to his ecstatic bride.

At the time Sakura had found it maddening. '_Why Chouji?_' she had asked the bachelorette one afternoon at the hospital. Ino had stated that while she found both her men to be annoying beyond belief, Chouji's quirks were endearing and that he cared more about her than her one night stands and failed romances. He was more than just a body on a barstool. She was horrible, Sakura had to admit, leading the poor man along for months before agreeing [after realizing that '_he really_ does _care for me'_ to be with him.

And even while they were still dating it was acceptable to spend the night on her couch talking till the sun came up. However it was different now, they still saw each other plenty, but Sakura couldn't help but feel as though she was losing her best friend. Deciding instead to just head home and eat whatever the hell she wanted she escaped easily down the halls, lingering near nurse stations and rooms hoping someone would request her attention. Sadly she made it through the doors and into the streets with no less than five goodnights and one medical cart rammed into her side. Rubbing her sore hip she descended the steps and towards home, attributing her depression and newly damp eyes to her health and recent events.

---------------------------------

Kakashi stared straight ahead stone faced while watching Genma drink his weight in Sake. The elite shinobi looked a little biffed to say the least while swirling his drink. Kakashi himself rarely drank; even with his friends he had enough to be polite, but never enough to leave him vulnerable like his dear friends. Tonight was different; tonight he planned on drinking till those hazy lights danced and his inhibitions thrown out the door. He was already on his second cup when Genma retracted his hand from around the bottle neck before leaning heavily into the table to talk easily across the space between them.

Somehow this was more different than he had anticipated. He had been meaning to find more than one person to drink with. With a crowd it was easy to get away with wayward behavior, but with just one Kakashi found himself under the microscope.

"So, why the sudden desire to share a drink huh? You're more frigid than Kurenai"

Well if it hadn't been apparent Genma was out of his mind drunk, it was now. What a horrible quip. With a humorous half smile he glanced cheerfully at the man across from him.

"I just missed you is all."

Genma looked perturbed for a moment as though he were debating whether or not Kakashi was just joking. It took a moment or two before he retracted his body from the table and leaned back into the booth. Indeed this would have been a better idea if there were more people to join him. The way this was going he'd be the one to escort Genma home, not the other way around. He must've been nuts to stay to endure one of his drunken pep talks.

"I know _that_ look." He slurred sleepily, an understanding smile gripping his lips.

"That's nothing a foreign bed and warm body wouldn't cure." Ah, so it was one of those nights was it?

Kakashi had listened to the same advice only months ago from the same man, only not as drunk, and not so serious. And instead of sounding moderately poetic he had simply stated 'you need to get laid' in a joking fashion.

It was rare for Genma to look so serious and be drunk at the same time. With a hesitant sip Kakashi set his drink down with a defeated sigh. His single hooded eye looked back at him from the reflection in his sake. He distorted the image until it looked as though he were using his Mangekyou Sharingan. He wished he could use it on either one of them, anything to get away.

One night stands may be alright for someone of Genma's caliber, and surely was for the late Jiraiya, but there was too much guilt that followed the act that Kakashi adamantly refused to face. Besides, it had been years since he'd been infatuated with anyone and even then that lasted a week at best. Not to say he hadn't had his one night stands, he had, like others, taken solace in the arms of a woman somehow after war or particularly horrific missions. It was worth it at the time even if you did have to sneak away or forcibly remove the female from your quarters.

Kurenai had been both blessed and cursed to be in such a strong relationship with an equal, but Asuma's death only proved to him that it was useless to get romantically involved, even if others disagreed with him on this fact. ["_There's nothing to be ashamed of in youth and love my friend_!" Suddenly intrigued by his shift in attention (now somewhere over his shoulder) Kakashi shifted in his seat to too stare at what he found so fascinating, seeing it as an opportunity to tease his dear friend into taking action to leave him in peace. After all there was no polite way to leave in such a situation, regardless; he'd do anything he could to not have to walk him home.

At first he thought Genma had been staring at the bartender, a giant of a man who could give the Akimichi family a run for their money. He did a double take however when he noticed just who the man was talking to. A girl dwarfed in comparison, with hair a unique shade of pink. That wasn't his Sakura was it? Looking positively hung over and pale? Genma beside him squinted, Senbon bobbing up and down in thought.

Just wonderful, the one thing he had been trying his best to get away from. She had a lot of nerve, he had to admit, but he couldn't help by soften his gaze a bit. A part of him wanted to completely ignore her, unfortunately for him though Genma, deciding it was indeed his former student sitting at the bar, raised his arm over the table (Kakashi quickly maneuvered to miss a bottle of sake tipping over, luckily it had been empty.) The loud mouthed man shouted out loudly over the quiet hum of the room.

"Oi Sakura!"

The girl in question turned at being called, reaching dumbly for a glass of clear liquid just placed before her .With a palm raised she waved, looking both slightly miffed and a little confused at who was calling her. Was this opportunity? Kakashi didn't know. He didn't trust Genma to walk Sakura home, but he also didn't trust Sakura to make it a block out without collapsing. She looked terrible, and what was she drinking? He hoped it was water. His mind was still unmade, still seething from their earlier argument in the Hokage's office. Hesitating for a fraction of a second he eventually lifted himself seamlessly from the booth to slide easily next to her on the nearest stool. With a loss for words he resumed his laid back attitude from the other night at the noodle stand, if not a little more like Sai than he had planned.

"You know, Sakura-san, if you're sick you should go home, not sit in strange bars drinking."

The annoyed kunoichi slammed down the now semi-empty glass with enough force to create a hairline crack along the bottom that danced excitedly to the brim. The odorless cool spray that resulted told him he was wrong in his assumption that it had been alcohol. She gave him a long hard look, her pale skin flushing slightly in anger.

"It's not alcohol. I am heading home. And it's raining."

It was raining? Kakashi ventured a look out the grimy window behind Sakura. It was too dark to tell. He did notice, however, that her coat was speckled along the shoulders. But ah, she was still talking; he could feel his forced smile wilting with every sharp annunciation of her words. He suddenly remembered why he learned to tune the woman she took after out.

"And unlike some ninja I recognize when I've had it and don't go collapsing in the middle of the street at four in the morning."

The quip clearly directed at him caused a shadow of a grin to collect at the corner of his exposed eye. Somehow her misery made him less angry than he had been, as though her pain and suffering were payment for removing him from active duty. Somewhere in the back of his mind, logically, he knew that Tsunade would have done the exact same thing regardless of Sakura's intervention. But the way she had bossed him around back at the office, it had been humiliating. She was a full 14 years younger than himself, his former student, where had the respect gone?

"And just because you're on vacation doesn't mean you can go out drinking, Sensei. We need to examine you y--"

He stopped her with a palm, his fingers easily moving beneath her own to take away the glass before it shattered in her ungodly grip. She relinquished it reluctantly before allowing her hands to fall limply in her lap where they picked at her own nails. When he removed his hand he looked at her sullen state, it was depressing, but more than that, he knew it was dangerous, especially for a medic ninja like herself. With a roll of his eye he inwardly sighed, knowing what he was about to sacrifice. Sakura was the lesser of two evils; Genma would just have to stumble on his own way home tonight.

"Sakura, you're sick, I'll take you home. Least I can do, hm?"

Sakura nodded, holding her head in her hand while simultaneously searching for pills in her side pocket. Shocked by how quickly she accepted his offer he maneuvered back to his table to pay up and tell Genma he was leaving early. He flung a few coins down, the clatter masking his friend's choke when he told him where he was going. Genma took a moment to stare at his friend incredulously. His Senbon dangled on his lower lip, brow creased in what looked to be mild alarm and…disgust? He took another moment to look at the bar and Sakura in her current state, and then back to Kakashi.

"But…She's your former _student_."

Kakashi's face fell, struggling to neither laugh nor cry. He could see where his friend was going with this, but it was no less embarrassing or wrong. Pinching the bridge of his nose he fell into a low slouch, hand in his left pocket. A low sigh broke the awkward silence before Genma could continue on with a speech he was no doubt forming in his alcohol soaked mind. Kakashi reached through the haze and over to press Genma's hand back down and keeping it there, as though it would bounce back up to meet his lips if he hadn't.

"She's very sick; I think she's caught what the whole village has. Stop drinking, you have to make it home on your own tonight." He murmured to his friend.

Not even pausing at the bar to shake the kunoichi he stopped at the door to call over his shoulder, waiting until he felt her presence at his arm. With every step he could feel the brush of her coat, the search of her hands, and the grip on his sleeve, until her full weight fell into his side. They weren't even halfway down the block and already she was shutting down, points for him who saw it happening. Slightly bemused, but no less worried, he waited for her to gather herself back up again. When she didn't Kakashi bent at the knees to scoop her easily into his arms bridal style. Her dead weight reminded him of the Chunin exams. He shook the useless lump once, then twice, asking where she lived. When she didn't answer he contemplated just dropping her off at the hospital, or just plain dropping her.

The rain was slowly starting to gain in speed, leaving damp streaks across his face that traveled in rivulets across his lips and chin. There was no time to wait for sleeping beauty to wake up, he had to take them somewhere dry, preferably some place that would take care of her. And so, without any fuss from the figure in his arms, he set out for the hospital across roof tops despite knowing it would only make them wetter. When the large building came into view the mass in his arms began to wriggle away from the apparently offending place, or his wet vest, he couldn't really tell. Kakashi couldn't blame her, he didn't like it either. How she could stand to work in such a place dumbfounded him.

"No." She gasped "They won't let me leave."

Kakashi laughed at her desperation, but he stopped when she glared up at him seriously. Hunched over to protect his patient from the rain he began to ascend the steps. While wondering how much power she had in that punch of hers at the moment (in relation to Tsunade's joint hypothesis on chakra eating virus) he was rewarded with a swing of her arm and fist up into his face. He was knocked unbalanced for a brief moment, his surprised gaze forced upwards. It would have been amusing if it had ended there; instead she reeled back for another go at it. He was lucky dodge the second blow and took a step down. He regarded her solemnly with his lone eye.

"Alright, alright, Understood; then I'll take you home." _Little brat_, he chuckled. "Where do you live?" Kakashi asked, looking down at her with complete exasperation. All he wanted was to go home and change his sodden clothes; his visit with Genma and his walk in the rain had done nothing but annoyed him.

Looking pacified a small smile graced the sickly woman's face, emerald eyes closing slowly on sleep.

"East…Distri….Ap….floor…" And then the metaphoric curtains closed, her breath washed clean from her lungs, chest rising and falling gently while her head lolled softly against his shoulder. He shook her again, harshly, cursing the young medic under his breath. If only he knew where Ino lived then he would have taken her there. He couldn't take her to Naruto's; that afternoon he found out that the Kyubi had fallen ill as well and could scarcely take care of him self. He considered the hospital for a long while knowing he would pay for it when she got better. They would offer her far better care and support, but was it worth arguing about later? Their relationship was already strained and full of holes. He didn't want it to end over something as silly as a hospital visit. But then again, why should he care? Why _did_ he care? He did though, he cared about never hearing the joy in her voice when she greeted him, or the way she fussed over his health like she did Naruto's, that little tear in her eye when she tells him to slow down before beating back his apathy while telling him _it isn't funny_.

_Her smile_ he would surely miss, he reflected, starting to head back to his apartment. He would miss the light hearted mutual teasing. He shifted the woman in his arms firmly to take a shortcut. _Her smell, clean and feminine_, cruelly interrupted by the fowl stench of the hospital he would miss. He stopped with a tap at his building, climbing the stairwell sideways to accommodate Sakura, still nestled snuggly against his chest to protect from the yet chilled air and rain. _How warm she is_, he thought, fever? He couldn't tell. It was comfortable, and she looked so vulnerable, not at all in her twenties. With a delicate shove he stood in his open doorway, moonlight pouring in over his bed as he laid his charge over the covers.

As an objective observer, he would have had to say she grew into a fine woman. Despite her pained expression and fevered flesh she looked pretty as a woman should. Stone faced as always he rubbed the back of his head slowly, unsure of what to do with her. What would she need when she woke up? Would she be alive enough to tell him where her own apartment was? Perhaps he could just call—But no, what would they think? '_Troublesome_'came to mind. Drawing her easily under the covers he remarked how smooth her skin was, and how her hair fell through his fingers like wet silk. And then, a voice flit through his mind, light beats against his brain like wings. Surreal.

"_But…She's your former Student." _

Kakashi stiffened against the memory of Genma's words just spoken minutes ago. He retracted his hands quickly, placing them safely into his damp pockets. _Ah, this is wrong._ He prayed to the yondaime that it was just the alcohol, but deep down he knew he hadn't even had enough to make the legendary drunken fist Rock Lee break a sweat.

-----

Ahh done. 3

Wondering if I jumped the gun here too soon, really wanted to finish this before the weekend as I'm having a birthday this Sunday. So I'll be submitting this early for you. I hope you like it, was a little rushed, but usual clichéd plot devices aside it isn't too bad. What is it with the compulsion to write in a bar scene? It's obligatory I tell you.

Thanks again for your favorites and comments, it's really helping.

Tried to not make Genma as lude as I had in the first chapter.

And in other news I'm almost to chapter 310 in the manga! D: Hurrah. I'm actually reading it now. And I'm glad I have, I'm more familiar with the characters. Even if my Sakura is a little OOC, thank you for bearing with me on this one. – 3- You guys are the best. –Hearts.-

And omg long chapter. Dx I thought about splitting it up but there was no correct place to do so.


End file.
